<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092804">Strawberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng'>TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeanMarco one shots ♥ [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Jean Kirstein, M/M, Nerd Marco Bott, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's POV</p><p>___________________________</p><p>"Isn't it Armin's little bookworm?" His voice was low and full of nasty intent, "what was your name again?"</p><p>"Marco", he nearly dropped his books in the haste of letting them inside the locker, "hi, Jean"</p><p>___________________________</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeanMarco one shots ♥ [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/988548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inspired by these illustrations made by Isayama </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Yeah, Marco is blushing while staring at Jean in official art, yeah</span>
  </strike>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco couldn't think straight since their encounter that morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he ever did, think straight, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to focus on which books would he need to take home for that afternoon study session and which ones are going to stay in his locker. Approaching steps made him look up and to the side. The one responsible for his lack of focus walked towards him from the right side of the hallway, hand inside his pocket, left one pulling from licorice between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It snapped just like Marco's libido while staring at his dangerous grin, his perfect teeth chewing the candy, his low eyebrows above piercing honey eyes. His shoulders were wide and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> those strong muscles beneath his thin clothes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> cleavage could kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it Armin's little bookworm?" His voice was low and full of nasty intent, "what was your name again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marco", he nearly dropped his books in the haste of letting them inside the locker along with his glasses, "hi, Jean"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're much cuter this close" and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was close, almost pinning him against the lockers, "didn't notice you were taller than me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You smell like strawberry" was what came from Marco's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do" his back was against the metal, his front almost pressed by Jean's chest "wanna try some"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco was a person dedicated to his studies, ambitious, he wanted to reach the top. But right now in his mind, there was a loop of<em> "I'm gonna top you" </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>that out loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean didn't have much time to react, Marco held his nape and waist, leaning over him desperate to taste, suck, kiss, nibble, bite, </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jean's mouth. And there he was, tongue deep inside the highschool official bad boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the nerdiest nerds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strawberry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his nose, lips, tongue deep inside Jean's mouth, holding him right and getting punched out moans that he swallowed. Just moving away to breathe and lick the sweetness from his own lips, devouring his mouth right as soon as he caught some air. And Jean was, apparently, at his mercy, leaning on him, pulling from his clothes and pressing their crotches together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Marco, find a place to make that promise true and my body is yours"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't mine already?" He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a studious boy, not an innocent one. And especially, not with Jean, “fffffuck, baby, you’re gonna wreck me, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he moved away from his mouth to pull from his wrist strolling over the infirmary, closing the door after themselves and locking it. Marco’s hands were all over Jean, leading him towards a stretcher, grabbing the back of his thighs to push him up and onto the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I wasn’t expecting that” Jean was straight giggling in his mouth while the freckled deft fingers opened his trousers, shoving a hand inside his jeans to grab that half chub, squeezing, “oh my gghhhhh” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk too much” Their kisses were bruising, hungry and lustful. Jean scooted back on the stretcher, making room for Marco who fell on top of him, desperately rubbing their crotches together, “hnnng, Jean”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh say my name” The blonde moved away from him, staring into black, wild eyes, hitching his hips upwards. His hair was now messy from all that pulling and he looked so, <em>so handsome.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean” The rubbing had both moaning and gasping as quiet as they could, the brushing of fabric and wet sounds from their kisses filling the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean’s fingers traveled down his chest, reaching between their legs to unbutton Marco’s trousers, pulling his cock outside the confinement of his boxers. After taking out his own, he circled both their glans with long, warm fingers, squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco’s hips jolted on his held, moaning a bit too loud in their kiss, followed by a desperate Jean. “I’m close, stop it” Marco ignored his beg in urgent thrusts, his mind full of Jean, strawberry, his cock, how his little hole would feel arou—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit shit shit” he was coming all over Jean, tensing and trembling muscles over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“OhmygodMarcofuck”</em> he felt Jean’s cock twitching, coming as soon as he realized his lack of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both panted hard and long in each other's mouth, trying to kiss, moaning too loud, their bodies burning after the fast encounter. Marco opened his eyes to stare into Jean’s and they were amused, half-opened and drinking every feature of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way you’re gonna blush </span>
  <em>
    <span>now”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Shut up, Jean” Marco leaned his forehead on his shoulder, shaking because of his giggles, feeling giddy and happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the infirmary, steps and some cheerful voices made them stiffen, holding their breaths until they moved away along the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, we should leave here before someone catches us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to fuck you…” he complained. Jean’s clean fingers pet his hair, giving him goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will. And then I will fuck you. But could it be at my place or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please” He raised his face to receive a kiss on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too cute. And hot. It’s disgusting” he murmured, kissing his cheeks and lips, tiny pecks that made his heart flutter happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you look so good under me” Jean stopped his kissing, gasping and grunting right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is, you just can’t, that cute face is a menace, you are a wolf in sheep’s clothing” now he was the one blushing and it was just the cutest thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe”, he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco got off him to clean the mess, zipping his trousers while smiling at him. Jean shook his head, some blond locks now framing his face. And he didn’t have time to voice how handsome Jean looked like that, the boy grabbed his hand and took them out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And squeezing it, he knew he would go wherever he led, smiling wide because there was so much more to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In every sense of the word.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a> (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:</p><p>· Short comments<br/>· Long comments<br/>· Questions<br/>· “&lt;3” as extra kudos<br/>· Reader-reader interaction<br/>· This author replies to comments.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar">· Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/">· Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>